The Shadow Realm Tournament has Begun
by Govetto
Summary: A strange new threat has surfaced, one that has been able to beat the king of games Yugi Motou and his alter ego, the pharoh, Yami. Please R
1. Lost Hero

Chapter 1: Hope lost.

I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters nor their cards. Please Read and Review.

It's a dark cold Friday night; Yugi has just got home from hanging out with his friends after school. As soon as Yugi gets in the phone rings and Yugi is the only one home. Tiredly, Yugi walks up to the phone, picks it up, sighs, and says. "Motou card shop how may I help you?" A laugh is heard on the other end. "Hello?" Yugi asks again in concern. "Well hello there Yugi boy. Pleasure to finally talk to you, I wish that we could have met under better terms but you have something I want and I intend to get it." Yugi paused then finally answered. "The God cards?" Yugi asked persistently. "My now, that could be it, but unfortunately not all. I want your puzzle and your soul, so here is what we are going to do. A car should be arriving at your shop right now." A car horns is heard outside. "You will get in the car and will be driven to the Rave Corp. building. There we will duel for what I want." Yugi follows snootily. "And if I don't accept?" A laugh is heard at the other end of the line. "Well then your precious friends and family will have to take your place." Yugi stands up immediately and stomps his feet. "Who do you have!" The stanger laughs a bit as voices of Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi's grampa is heard screaming in pain. "Better hurry Yugi boy. Your friends might not last another twenty minutes. Tata." A evil laugh is heard at the other end of the line as the phone line clicks.

Yugi hangs up his phone and marches upstairs. Yami appears beside Yugi. "Yugi, it might be a trap." Yugi grabs his duel disk and looks at his deck. "I know, but my friends are in danger. I have to go." Yami nods and puts his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I will go with you." Yugi looks up at Yami and nods. "Thank you Yami. Lets go." Yugi and Yami merge together. "Lets do this." Yugi walks down stairs and out the door with his duel disk and deck in his hands. Yugi enters the car and sits down as the car drives off in the direction of the Rave Corp. building.

Yugi walks out onto the roof door and looks at a man turned away from him in a black hooded trench coat with the hood up. "Who are you and where are my friends?" Yugi demanded to know. The man turns around with a chaos duel disk around his arm and points left with his left arm, pointing to Yugi's chained up unconscious friend. "I'm here so lets get this over with." Yugi says looking at his friends then back at the man. "First tell me who are you?" The man unhoods himself and shows his face with the millennium insignia on his forehead. "My name is Kain, and by the look on your puny face your wondering what millennium item I contain. Well, I contain a special one called the millennium heart which is given to the chosen one at birth. But enough about that, lets get this started." Kain's duel disk activates and he draws his cards. Yugi puts on his duel disk and inserts his deck into the reader. "At the end of this duel you let my friends go!" Yugi demands drawing his five cards. "I give you my word. But We're going to play 8,000 life points instead of regular 4,000." Kain says drawing his first card. "My building so I'll go first."

Kain looks at his hand and picks up two cards. "I'll play a card face-down and Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode. (1700/1650) Kain looks at Yugi and smiles. "That will end it for me." Kain says crossing his arms.

Yugi draws a card and looks at his hand. "I'll play three cards face-down." Yugi places the cards on the field. "Then I'll play card of sanctity, which allows us to both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Kain draws two cards as Yugi draws four cards. "I'll play Jack's Knight in attack mode." (1900/1000) Jack's knight appears on the field. "Jack's Knight attack his Kaiser Sea Horse now!" Jack's knight moves in for an attack. "Not so fast. Waboku stops your monster dead in its tracks." Waboku appears on the field and blocks Jack's knight. Yugi sighs as his arms drop to his sides. "I end my turn."

Kain draws a card and smiles. "I'll play another Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode." Kaiser sea horse appears next to the other one. "I'll play graceful charity to draw three cards but discard two." Kain draws three cards from his deck and discards two. "Next I'll play four cards face-down and end my turn." Kain smirks and again crosses his arms waiting for yugi.

Yugi draws a card. "I'll play one card face down and sacrifice my jack's knight for my Dark Magician Girl." (2000/1700) Jack's knight disappears and Dark Magican Girl reappears. "Dark Magician girl attack!" Kain smirks at yugi's attack. "Blocked yet again yugi boy. Negate Attack." The negate attack trap card springs and ends Yugis attack. "Oh well, maybe next time."

Kain draws a card. Kaiba and Joey start waking up and sees Yugi dueling Kain. "Whats going on?" Kaiba asks looking at Yugi. "Yugi, what are you doing?" Yugi looks over and sees Kaiba and Joey. "Dueling for your freedom." Joey looks at Kain. "You punk, let us go now!" Kain laughs at Joey. "Please gentlemen we are in the middle of a duel. Please leave the remarks for after I take your friend's soul." Kain looks at his new card and smiles. "Kain, why are you doing this, you were never into this game." Kaiba says looking at Kain. "Well Kaiba boy, I got good at it quick, and I want to be the best, what you were and what Yugi is. So in order to do it I need the soul of the one that once defeated my best friend." Kain turns his attention back on Yugi. "Well this will be a surprise for both you and Kaiba Yugi. My next card requires a sacrifice, so I'll sacrifice my one Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Blue eyes white dragon!" Kaiser sea horse disappears and a Blue eyes white dragon takes its place. (3000/2500) Kaiba has enough slack to look through his deck, but sees that his blue eyes where not touched. "How did you get a blue eyes Kain? Only I have the only three in the world in my deck." Kain smirks and looks at Kaiba. "In America, the blue eyes white dragon is a card that has been made again. Industrial Illusions didn't like this and ordered them to stop or a suit was to be placed on them. It happened anyway and the company gave me the cards to hold onto, the only three they have ever made. Now there are six, and they are in both yours and my decks Kaiba, your not so special anymore." Kain again looks at Yugi. "Sorry for waiting, Blue eyes white dragon attack his dark magician girl." Blue eyes attacks and Yugi also smirks. "Mirror Force." Kain also smirks. "Seven tools of the bandit." Blue eye's attack hits and destroys dark magician girl. (Lifepoints Kain- 7000 Yugi- 7000) Kain smiles and laughs. "Kaiser sea horse attack him directly!" Kaiser sea horse runs and slashes yugi. (Kain- 7000 Yugi- 5300) Kain laughs and crosses his arms. "Your move."

Yugi draws a card and sighs. "I'll place a monster face-down in defense mode and that will end my turn."

Kain draws a card. "I'll activate my call of the haunted to bring back my summoned skull I discarded a couple of turns ago." Summon skull appears on the field. "Next I'll power up my summoned skull with my Malevolent Nuzzler magic card." Kain points to yugi's face down card. "Blue eyes, attack, white lightning!" Blue eyes destroys yugi's giant soldier of stone. "Summoned Skull and Kaiser Sea Horse attack his life points directly!" (Kain- 7000 Yugi- 400) "Your turn yugi boy. Make it count."

Yugi draws a card and looks at his hand. _This will be a long shot, but I have to take it._ Yugi says to himself looking at his hand. "First I'll play Altar of Resurrection, removing the top two cards from my deck from play to bring summon giant soldier of stone in defense mode. Then I'll play necromancy, which allows me to use your monsters from your graveyards as my own, and I count two monsters. Then I'll place a monster face-down in defense mode. That will end my turn." Yugi says smiling at Kain who is also smiling without concern.

Kain draws a card. "I'll play pot of greed to open my dueling option." Kain draws two more cards. "I'll play tribute to the doomed to destroyed on monster on the field after I discard a card from my hand." Kain discards a card from his hand and smirks. "Goodbye Kaiser sea horse!" Kaiser sea horse disappears. "Why would you do that to your own monster?" Yugi asks concerned. "Need to make room for my new arrival. The fiend megacyber!" Fiend megacyber appears on the field. (2200/1200). Kain points to Yugi's three face down monsters. "Good night, attack my monsters." All three attack and destroy Jinzo, Kaiser Sea Horse, and Kuriboh. The attack of Summoned skull decreases by 600 points making his new attack 2600. "By destroying your own monsters you've weakened your monsters on the field." Kain shrugs. "Oh well, sacrifices need to be made for greatness. Your turn."

Yugi draws a card and smiles. "This is all over Kain. First I'll play my monster reborn and reborn my dark magician girl. Then I'll summon Timaeus!" Timeaus and dark magician girl appear on the field. "Now fuse together to form the dark magician girl the dragon knight!" (2600/1700) They do so and look at Kain. "Dark magician the dragon knight attack the blue eyes white dragon!" The dragon does so and destroys the blue eyes white dragon. "Now try and beat that. I end my turn."

Kain draws a card and places in face down on the field. "That will end my turn."

Yugi smirks and draws his next card. "Now I'll play shallow grave and bring back a monster from my graveyard. A monster appears in face-down defense mode, same for Kain. "Now I'll sacrifice my giant soldier of stone and my newly reborn kuriboh to summon dark magician!" Dark magician appears on the field and smirks at Kain. "Dark magician attack his fiend megacyber!" Dark magician does his dark magic attack, but both Dark magician and dark magician the dragon knight are destroyed. Kain points down at his mirror force trap card and whistles softly. Yugi gets infuriated as he sees both his monsters go to the graveyard. "I end my turn."

Kain smirks and draws a card. "I've been wondering when I would get this card. Oh well, I'll use it anyway." Kain turns the card to show Yugi the Seal of Orichalcos. Yugi gets a shocked look on his face as Kain plays the card and the seal appears around them and on the head of Kain. Kain opens his red eyes as the dark aura appears around him. "Your time to go down Yugi boy!" Kain says holding his thumb down. "We already beat that thing, how is it that its still around!" Joey yells at Kain. Kain looks at Joey and smirks. "The stone of the Orichalcos is embeded within my millennium heart. I gain the power of the Seal now. Not the god." Kain looks back at Yugi. "Time to go Pharoh." Kain says as he points his fingers at Yugi. "Attack my monsters." Summoned skull and Fiend megacyber are powered up by the orichalcos and attack yugi ending the duel. (Kain- 7000 Yugi- 0)

The seal starts to take Yugi's and Yami's souls away. Kain walks over to Yugi and stands him up. "You've lost, king of games." The seal leaves with Yugi's soul. Yugi starts to fall on his back, but before he falls far, Kain quickly snatches the millennium puzzle and Yugi's deck. Kain goes through it and gets the god cards. "The legendary dragon is missing. But oh well." Yugi hits the ground hard and kain throws Yugi's cards all over him. "As a parting gift, I'll let your friends go." Kain waves his hand and the chains are unshackled. Joey immediately runs to his fallen friend and picks him up. "You'll pay kain." Kain looks down at Joey and smirks. "Maybe later, but not now." Kain again waves his hand and they all disappear back to the card shop. Kain smirks and walks back down into the Rave Corp. building.


	2. Tournament Begins

Chapter 2: The Tournament begins…

Joey takes Yugi upstairs and places his on his bed and leaves the room. Joey walks downstairs and sees Kaiba about to leave. "Kaiba, who is that guy? How do you know him?" Kaiba stops at the door and turns around with Mokuba in his arms. "Kain was a developer at Kaiba Corp. He was the one that showed me how to make holographic and virtual programs. Soon after I took over Kaiba Corp. he left and started a new business known as Rave Corp. We started playing duel monsters together, but I would always win with my Blue Eyes. He would always say 'If only I had a set of cards like those I could probably beat you.' Something is different about him, I've never seen him act so strange. He wouldn't hurt another human being in his life." Kaiba turns back to the door. "I'll figure this out, somehow." Kaiba opens the door and looks up at the unusually dark sky. Joey walks outside beside Kaiba and looks up as well. "It was just day a while ago wasn't it?" Joey asks looking around seeing that the whole city was dark.

Slowly Kain's face forms from the huge darkness. "Attention all the duelists in the world. I am Kain Kamasata, president of Rave Corp. I appear to you now to offer a formal tournament in the game of duel monsters. The winner of this contest gets the choice of two prizes, 10,000,000 dollars or a favor from me personally, which could be anything you want, even if it is Rave Corp. itself. All duelists are invited to enter via Internet. The tournament will start in three days, so prepare yourselves for the tournament. The rules of the tournament will be posted on the official Rave Corp. web page. Good luck." Kain disappears in the sky and its becomes day again. Kaiba starts walking towards the Kaiba Corp building. "See you at the tournament." Joey nods and walks back inside.

Tea, Grandpa, and Tristian start to wake up and observe their surroundings. Tea was the first to her feet and looked at Joey. "What happened?" Joey looks down at the floor and explains that Yugi had his soul taken from him by the Orichalcos. Tea drops to her knees and starts crying for the loss of Yugi. Joey walks over to Grandpa and puts his hands on his shoulders. "I'll get Yugi back gramps." Tristian just stands there with his fist clinched. "And we couldn't even see what happened." He says before punching the wall beside him.

Three days have passed and the city was filled with Duelists from all over the world. Joey walks out of the card shop with Tea and Tristian and they start walking around. "Ok, so I need eight names of this card to qualify for the final. Then I'll fight Kain and get Yugi's soul back." Joey says looking down at the card. Joey was now wearing a new reddish colored duel disk, it contained the necessary slots for the monsters and spells or magics, but also modified to handle deck master rules, and the slot for the finalist entry card.

As the group walked through the park they decided to rest near a fountain since no one would duel them yet. A man then turns the corner of the park, wearing the similar coat as Kain but was a different person. This man had spiky black hair with red stripes in it. The man walks up to Joey and smirks. "Joseph Wheeler, the one with the Red Eyes Black Dragon. I challenge you to a duel." Joey stands up and looks the guy over. "Who are you? And do you work for Kain?" Joey demands to know. The black hooded man chuckles a bit to himself. "I apologize for my rudeness, I was too eager to duel to give a proper introduction. My name is Evan, and yes I work for Kain." Tea stands up and looks at him. "Well at least he's polite." Tristian stands up and rolls clinches his hand. "I don't care if he's the nicest guy in the world. He still works for that creep Kain." Joey nods at Tristian's statement. "I agree, so I have to duel him to get to Kain. I accept your challenge Evan. Lets duel."

Both duel disks activate and they both put in their shuffled decks and their finalist entry cards. They both draw their starting five cards then Joey draws a card. "I'll go first. I'll play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Joey holds his cards wanting to get this duel over with and get closer to his match with Kain.

Evan draws a card for his turn. "I'm the master of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. If you win, I'll give you one of mine, if you lose you have to destroy yours." Joey doesn't even think and nods accepting the terms. "Good. First, I'll play two cards face down and summon my Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode." (1400/1200) The Winged Dragon appears and roars. "Attack his monster." The Winged Dragon attacks and destroys Joey's Neko Mane King. "That will do it for me." Evan puts his arms to his side and wait for Joey's move.

Joey draws his next card. "I'll play Great Angus in attack mode." (1800/600) Joey points at the Winged Dragon. "Great Angus, attack and destroy!" The Great Angus attacks and does destroy Evan's Winged Dragon. Joey smirks at Evan. "Go." (Joey8000 Evan7600)

Evan lifts his arm and draws a card. "I'll play my magic card Snatch Steal to take over your Great Angus." Great Angus then appears on Evan's side of the field. "Then I'll summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode." (1500/800) Evan smirks and cracks his neck. "Great Angus and Blackland Fire Dragon attack his life points directly." Great Angus slashes at Joey and Blackland Fire dragon burns Joey. Tea and Tristian look at Joey. "Don't give up Joey, you can still win this." Tristian starts to sweat a bit. "Its going to be hard after that hit." Joey smirks and looks at Evan with a half smile. "You done?" Evan nods. "I like how you handle this stuff Joseph, yes, I end my turn." (Joey4700 Evan7600)

Joey draws a card. "I'll play a monster in defense mode and I'll play one card face-down. That will end my turn for me." Evan nods. "And thanks to my Snatch Steal magic card you gain 1000 life points." Joey chuckles a bit. "How kind of you." (Joey5700 Evan7600)

Evan draws a card. "Blackland Fire Dragon attack his defense card." Blackland Fire Dragon attacks the monster but Dark Jeroid (1200/1500) is not destroyed. "Thanks to your attack I'll decrease Great Angus by 800 points making his attack only 1000." Joey says with his chin held high." Tea and Tristian jump for joy. "That's the way to think Joey!" They both say at the same time. Then both Great Angus and Blackland Fire Dragon disappear and a Red Eyes Black Dragon appears in their place. They both stop and see the dragon. "I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon." Evan says calmly and smiling. Joey gets a worried look on his face. "That will end my turn."

Joey slowly draws a card from his deck. "I'll summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in defense mode. That will end my turn." Joey says looking into the eyes of the dragon.

Evan draws a card from his deck. "Red Eyes Black Dragon Inferno Fire Blast his Dark Jeroid." Red Eyes Black Dragon sends a fireball and destroys his Dark Jeroid. "Go." Tea looks closely at the dragon. "How is Joey going to beat it?" Tristain looks at Tea then at Joey. "He will somehow."

Joey draws a card. "I'll play another monster in defense mode. Go." Evan laughs. "Come on, I thought I would have more trouble than this." Evan draws a card. "I'll play this, the Seal of Orichalcos." The sky darkens and the seal drops from the sky and around Joey and Evan. The seal appears on Evan's head and on the head of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, also powering its attack up to 2900. Evan's lowered head looks up at Joey, his eyes dark red as if blood was pouring out of them. "Inferno Fire Blast." Is the only thing that came out of Evan's mouth after that. Red Eyes attacks the Swordsman of Landstar and destroys it.

Joey looks around at the seal. "Your seal doesn't scare me, I've dueled in it plenty of times before." Joey draws a card. "I summon Time Wizard (500/400)!" Time Wizard appears on the field. Evan now gets a scared look on his face. "Time Roulette go!" Joey commands Time Wizard as the spinner starts to spin. _Please give me some luck._ Joey thinks to himself. The spinner starts to slow and points to a time machine. "Yes! Destroy his Red Eyes!" Time Wizard points his wand at Red Eyes. "Time Magic." The Time Wizard says as the Red Eyes fossilizes and falls apart. Evan gives Joey an evil glare. "Now its personal." Joey smirks at Evan and sticks out his tongue. "That ends my turn."

Evan quickly draws a card. "I'll play the magic card Reload which allows me to combine my hand with my deck and draw the same number of cards." Evan puts his hand in his deck and shuffles, then draws three new cards. "I'll play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Joey draws a card. "I'll sacrifice my Time Wizard for my Lava Battleguard." (1550/1800) Lava Battleguard appears on the field. "Attack his defense card." Lava Battleguard attacks Evan's Troop Dragon (1200/800) and destroys it. Another Troop Dragon appears. "That's one of my other favorite dragons." Evan smirks. Joey points at the Troop Dragon angrily. "I destroyed that thing!" Evan laughs at Joey. "When Troop Dragon is destroyed another Troop Dragon takes its place. That's why its there." Joey sighs and looks at Evan. "Go."

Evan draws a card. "I'll play a card face-down and sacrifice my Troop Dragon to summon Luster Dragon #2 (2900/1400)." Another Troop Dragon appears on the field. "That will end my turn. I don't want to end you so fast." Evan says smirking.

Joey Draws a card. "Now I'll sacrifice my face-down Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1200) to summon my Swamp Battleguard (1800/1500) and since I have both Lava and Swamp Battleguard on the field they both get a power boost of 500 points making my Swamp Battleguard 2300 and my Lava Battleguard 2050. That will end my turn."

Evan draws a card. "I'll play one card face-down and a monster in defense mode. Luster Dragon #2 attack his Swamp Battleguard." Luster Dragon fires a fireball at Swamp Battleguard and destroys it. Reducing Lava Battleguard back down to 1550. "That will end my turn." (Joey5100 Evan7600)

Joey draws a card. "I'll play a monster face-down and switch my Lava Battleguard into defense mode. That will end my turn." Tea looks at Tristian. "He has to have something planned, right?" Tristian doesn't answer but looks out at Joey worried.

Evan draws a card. "Well, I'll play Stamping Destruction to destroy your little card there and inflict 500 points direct damage onto you." Joey's trap card is destroyed. "I'll activate my two face-down trap cards Dragon's Rage which allows me to do damage to you even when your monsters are in defense mode and The Dragon's Bead which allows me to negate a trap effect that you might have with your traps. Now Luster Dragon, destroy his Lava Battleguard." Luster Dragon destroys Lava Battleguard. "That will end my turn. "This doesn't look very good Tea." Tea nods. "I know." (Joey3500 Evan7600)

Joey draws a card. "I'll flip up my Penguin Soldier (750/500) and return your Luster Dragon and your Troop Dragon to your hand." Luster Dragon and Troop Dragon go back to Evan's hand. "Then I'll sacrifice my Penguin Soldier to summon the Fiend Megacyber in attack mode. (2200/1200) Fiend Megacyber attack his face-down card." Fiend Megacyber attacks and destroyes Evan's Magician of Faith. (300/400) "I'll return my Reload card from my graveyard to my hand." Evan says showing Joey the card. Joey nods. "I'll end my turn."

Evan Draws a card. "I'll play my reload card and get a new hand." Evan puts his hand in his deck, shuffles the deck, and draws three new cards. "First I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard." Red Eyes appears back on the field. "Then I'll sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon(2900/2000)." Red Eyes Black Dragon evolves into a bigger meaner looking dragon. "My monster get an additional 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard, and I count three giving my monster 900 more attack points and making it a 3800 attack point monster. Attack his Fiend Megacyber with Darkness Fire Blast." Red Eyes attacks and destroys the Fiend Megacyber. "That will end my turn." Tristian looks at Joey's horrified face and sighs. "Its over. Joey has nothing that can beat that thing." Tea punches Tristian in the arm. "We have to have faith."

Joey puts his hand on his deck. _Heart of the cards guide me please._ Joey thinks to himself drawing a card. Joey looks at his hand and then his field then gets a big grin. "Time to lose Evan. I activate my face down card Graverobber to bring back Snatch Steal from your graveyard and I'm going to use it on your Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. Then I'll play Monster Reborn to summon your Red Eyes Black Dragon from your graveyard. Then I'll play Dark Dragon Ritual to summon my Paladin of Dark Dragon (1900/1200). Then sacrifice him to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon. Then I'll activate Megamorph and increase the attack points of my Red Eyes Black Dragon by itself making it 4800. Now all Red Eyes, attack his life points directly." All there attacks combine as one and attack Evan directly. (Joey3500 Evan0)

Even falls to the ground and cries in agony. "It doesn't not deserve me. Take my deck and improve yours." Evan manages to get out his deck and places it outside of the seal before the seal takes him away. Evan's body disappears only leaving behind his deck. Joey walks up to the deck and picks it up. "This will definitely come in handy. Thank you Evan." Tristian and Tea run over and hug Joey for his victory. "Congratulations Joey." Joey pushes them softly off of him and sighs. "One down, seven to go." Joey says starting to walk away.


	3. Band of Brothers

Chapter 3: Band of Brothers

Kaiba with Mokuba start to approach the Rave Corp. building. As they approach the front door they notice a man standing there with a red duel disk around his arm and a suitcase in his other hand. His hair was standing up and brown colored. His eyes were equally brown. He wears the came coat that Kain wears. He looked to be at least six feet tall. Kaiba approaches the man but the man doesn't move. "I came to see Kain, now move it." The man laughs a bit and smiles. "Sorry, but not now. You have to earn it." The man hand Kaiba the case and starts walking away. "Follow me." Were the only words that the man said to them. "Seto, we might be walking into a trap. Kain has really changed since the last time we saw him." Mokuba warns Seto. Seto looks at the man and sighs. "I'm getting my friend back, even if it takes a duel." Kaiba starts to follow the man and Mokuba follows Seto.

Soon they stop at a basket ball court outside of Rave Corp. The man turns around and faces Seto. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nicholas, Kain's body guard of Kain at Rave. Corp." Seto smirks and points at Nicholas. "Why would Kain send his body guard out here to duel me. If we are here to duel at all." "Of course you're here to duel." Says a voice from the shadows as Kain appears and walks out beside Nicholas. "Why are you doing this Kain? Your not acting yourself." Seto remarks trying to get his friend to come to his senses. "I'm not going to stop just because you've asked me too. Now if you would open that little red case there we can get started. Inside there is a tournament issued duel disk, a finalist entry card and the basic rules done in three pages for fast reading and understanding." Seto grunts and opens the case and removes his battle city duel disk and puts on the other duel disk. "I already know the rules." Seto says strapping in the duel disk. "Then the rules for this match shall be as followed. 8000 life points, no deck master, taking of the losers most valuable card is used, by force if necessary." Kaiba smirks as Kain talks. "Your actions might have changed, but your attitude hasn't a bit." Kain smiles back at Kaiba and snaps his fingers as a chair appears between Nicholas and Kaiba to the side and an other to the other side. "Mokuba you may sit to watch this duel if you wish, but I wouldn't stand so close to Seto, you might get hurt." Kaiba looks back at Mokuba and signals him to go sit down. Mokuba nods and does so as Kain sits in the other chair. "Let this duel begin."

Nicholas and Kaiba draw there first hands. "Kaiba you may go first." Kain says holding out his hand giving him permission to go. Kaiba smirks and draws his first card. "I'll play Graceful Charity." Kaiba draws three cards and discards two of them. "I'll play Treasure of Slashing Life. Now, I draw five cards and in the next five turns I must discard my entire hand." Kaiba draws five cards from his deck. "Next, I'll play Cost down. I discard one card from my hand to make all monsters in my hand two levels lower than they really are and with that I'll summon Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) to the field in attack mode." Kaiba discards a card from his hand to play Cost Down, then Luster Dragon appears on the field. "I'll lay two cards face-down and end my turn." Kaiba points to Nicholas and smiles. "Your move."

Nicholas keeps on a straight face and draws a card from his deck. "I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." Nicholas draws two cards from his deck. "I'll summon a monster face-down and end my turn." Nicholas crosses his arms and nods for Kaiba to go.

Kaiba draws a card from his deck. "Luster Dragon. Diamond Fire Blast." Luster Dragon attacks and destroys Nicholas's Giant Soldier of Stone. Kaiba laughs. "That's the best you got, this is to funny Kain, please tell me this isn't your best you could put up against me. I'll play Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) in attack mode." Kain smiles at Kaiba as if his duelist had already won. "Play it this turn Nicholas. Its time to shut him up." Kain says not even looking at Nicholas.

Nicholas smiles a menacing smile at Kaiba as he draws a card. Mokuba stands up and looks at Kaiba. "Watch out Seto. He's got something planned." Mokuba warns Kaiba, but too late Nicholas shows then next card that he will play. "I'll activate the Magic of the Seal of Orichalcos." The seal appears around them as it drops from the sky and the marks also go to the head of Nicholas. "Next I'll play my Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in attack mode. Activating his special ability of when you have two more monsters than I do I can summon it without sacrifice. And with the Orichalcos in play, it will give my Megacyber a nice power bonus of 500 points." The Fiend Megacyber appears and with it does the Orichalcos seal. "Next I'll play Lightning Blade to give my Fiend Megacyber an additional 800 attack points. Bringing my monster up to 3500. Attack his Luster Dragon with the Lightning blade." Fiend Megacyber jumps up into the air and slashes the Luster Dragon in half and destroying it. "I'll activate Tyrant Wing to give my monster an additional 400 attack points, enough to lower the damage you would do to me." Nicholas laughs as the fiend Megacyber returns to the field. "Your soul will be my master Kain's soon." Mokuba tries to get to his brother but cannot get through the seal. "Seto, you have to win this, you always were able to beat this thing, you can do it again, I know you can." (Nicholas 8000 Kaiba 7200)

Kaiba draws a card and nods at Mokuba. "I'll play two cards face-down and switch my Lord of Dragon into defense mode. That will end my turn. Do your worst." Kaiba says smiling at Nicholas not showing any sign of fear.

Nicholas draws a card from his deck. "I'll play one monster in defense mode and have my Fiend Megacyber attack your Lord of Dragons!" Megacyber jumps up again and slashes Lord of Dragons, but another one appears. "I'll activate my trap card Flat Level 4 which allows us both to summon a level four monster or lower from our hands to the field. I choose Lord Of Dragons." Nicholas looks at his hand. "I'll summon Hyabusa Knight (1000/700 – 1500/700) in attack mode and end my turn."

Kaiba draws a card from his deck and smirks. "I'll activate my Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" The flute appears in the hands of the Lord of Dragons and the Blue Eyes appears as he blows into it. "Then I'll play Polymerization to fuse them all together to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!" Blue Eyes then grows two more heads as his attack points start to raise. "Neutron Blast Attack!" Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon attacks and destroys Hayabusa Knight. Kaiba smirks as the ashes of the monster blow away. "That will end my turn." (Nicholas 5000 Kaiba 7200)

Nicholas draws a card from his deck. "I'll flip up my Magician of Faith (300/400) to return one magic card from my graveyard to my hand. I choose Pot of Greed." Nicholas gets Pot of Greed Back from his graveyard as Magician of Faith flips up. "I'll play my Pot of Greed to draw two more Cards." Nicholas draws two more cards. "I'll play one monster face-down in defense mode and play my Raregold Armor on my Magician of Faith, making it the only monster you can attack." Kaiba smiles at his move. "Your monster will be destroyed next turn by my Lord of Dragons and your Megacyber next." Nicholas smiles and Kain looks at Kaiba. "Don't be so sure of yourself Kaiba boy." Kaiba gets a surprised look on his face as he looks at the card Nicholas is holding. "I'll play my Heart of Clear Water magic card." Nicholas says playing the card on Magician of Faith. "What does Heart of Clear Water do?" Kain laughs and stands up with his hands behind his back. "Heart of Clear Water is an equipment magic card that if the equipped monster has an attack of 1300 or higher the magic card is automatically destroyed. If it is under 1300 then the monster cannot be destroyed by battle damage or magic or trap cards, making it virtually unstoppable." Nicholas smiles and crosses his arms. "Go Seto."

Kaiba smiles and draws a card and immediately discards it. "My Treasure of Slashing Life has taken its full effect, but now I'll play Card of Sanctity." The face-down card on the field flips up. "Now we both draw until we each have six cards in out hands." Kaiba draws six cards while Nicholas draws three. "I'll play Pit of Greed to draw two more cards." Kaiba draws two more cards and smiles. "Now I'll sacrifice my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon (3000/2500)." Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon disappears and Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon appears in its place. "My shinny new dragon gets a power boast of 300 points for each dragon in my graveyard. I count six which gives him a new attack of 4800, but that's not all. "I'll play Monster Reborn to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon back onto the field." Blue Eyes Ultimate appears again beside Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon. "My Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon might lose 300 attack points, but it was well worth it." Nicholas laughs. "You can't even destroy my Magician of Faith. What good are two monsters gonna do?" Kaiba grunts at Nicholas. "I end my turn."

Nicholas draws a card. "I'll play one card face-down and play Stop Defense on your Lord of Dragons." Lord of Dragons switches battle positions from defense to attack. "Fiend Megacyber attack his Lord of Dragons." Fiend Megacyber jumps up and slashes Lord of Dragons in half and destroys him. "I'll play one monster face-down and end my turn." (Nicholas 5000 Kaiba 4900)

Kaiba draws a card. "I'll play A Wingbeast of Giant Dragon and return my Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon to my hand to destroy all magic and Trap cards on the field." All magic and trap cards are destroyed reducing the Fiend Megacyber back down to 2700. "I'll play one card face-down and attack your Fiend Megacyber with my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Neutron Blast!" Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks and destroys Nicholas's Fiend Megacyber. "Then I'll activate my face-down card De-Fusion, separating my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into the three Blue Eyes White Dragons that form it." The Blue Eyes Ultimate disappears again and three Blue Eyes White Dragons take its place. "White Lighting his two monsters." Two of the Blue Eyes destroy the Magician of Faith and the Princess of Tsurugi that Nicholas had. "My Third Blue Eyes attack his life points directly. White Lightning!" Blue Eyes attacks and hits Nicholas with a direct attack. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes White Dragons into Blue Eyes Ultimate once again and I end my turn." (Nicholas 200 Kaiba 4900)

Nicholas gets off of the ground slowly and straightens himself up as if nothing happened and draws a card. "I'll play Swords of Revealing Light to stop your monster for three turns and summon a monster face-down in defense mode. That will end my turn." Kaiba smirks at Nicholas. "I must say you have a cool head, but your just stalling."

Kaiba draws a card. "I'll pass my turn to get this duel over with sooner than later." Mokuba is jumping for joy knowing that his brother is going to win. Kain smiles and looks at Nicholas. Nicholas looks back and nods. Kain smiles and does the thumb across his throat signaling to finish it.

Nicholas draws a card. "I'll play Monster Reborn on my Fiend Megacyber." The Fiend Megacyber appears again on the field. "Now your starting to get on my nerve. I destroyed that thing turns ago, and now your playing it again against the same monster I destroyed it with. Your pathetic." Nicholas smiles and flips up his face-down monster Dragon Manipulator (700/800 – 1200/800). Blue Eyes Ultimate goes onto Nicholas's side of the field and faces Kaiba. "Whats going on? My dragon is turning against me?" Nicholas smirks at Kaiba's dismay. "My Dragon Manipulator can take over one dragon on my opponents side of the field for one turn. Your Blue Eyes Ultimate was your only dragon. It would have been better off as three separate dragons. Now your own monster will lead the way to your down fall. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Neutron Blast!" Blue Eyes Ultimate attacks and hits Kaiba. "Now the finishing blow will be given by my favorite monster. Fiend Megacyber attack his lifepoints directly!" Mokuba is now pounding on the seal trying desperately to get in. "Seto NO!" The fiend Megacyber jumps up and slashes at Kaiba.

The monsters disappear as Kaiba falls to the ground. Mokuba moves in as the Seal also moves in on Kaiba. Mokuba give the seal a few more pounds and manages to get in. "Seto, get out!" Mokuba pushes the just getting up Kaiba out of the seal as the Seal takes Mokuba instead of Seto. "Mokuba!" Kiaba yells as the seal takes Mokuba's soul. Kain stands up and claps his hands. "Bravo Nicolas. You've managed to toy with the best and defeat him with ease." Kain looks at Mokuba and sighs. "Its too bad, I really liked him too." Kaiba gets up and runs at Kain mad. "Your going to pay for this!" Kain catches Kaiba's hand and knees him in the gut. Kaiba falls to the ground, but Kain manages to slip out Kaiba's deck. "Let me see." Kain says going through the deck. Nicholas is now holding down the passed out Kaiba, just in case he is tricking them. Kain pulls out one card and slips it into his pocket. "No legendary dragon Kaiba. Too bad. Your Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon will do nicely though." Kain throws the cards all over Kaiba as Nicholas lets go of Kaiba and start to walk into the darkness with Kain and they disappear.

Later, Joey, Tristian, and Tea walk by and see the Kaiba brothers laying on the ground. Tea runs over to Mokuba and Tristian and Joey go over to Kaiba. Kaiba gets up slowly by himself and starts punching the wall as hard as he could with tears flowing from his eyes. Tea picks up Mokuba and walks over to Kaiba. "What happened?" Kaiba stops and looks at her. Kaiba wipes away the tears and tells them what happened to them. The appearance of Nicholas, the duel, and the seal taking Mokuba instead of himself. "Don't worry Kaiba. Now we both have a score to settle with Kain. One of us will defeat him." Kaiba stares at Joey. "No. Hes mine!" Kaiba says walking away with his little brother in his arm. With his free hand he picks up his cell phone and calls for his limo. In seconds its there and Kaiba gets in and they drive off to Kaiba Corp.


End file.
